Patent Literature 1 discloses a system for extracting energy from a controlled fusion reaction. This system includes a target chamber for receiving a fusion target material. A plurality of energy drivers are arranged around the target chamber so as to supply energy to the target material in the target chamber to initiate the controlled fusion reaction, releasing energy in the forms of fusion plasma and heat. The system is provided with a plurality of structures for extracting energy from the fusion reaction. These structures have devices to extract high-voltage electric current power from the fusion plasma; and means to extract thermal energy from the target chamber. Power to the energy drivers can be supplied from the high-voltage DC power extracted from the fusion reaction. The energy drivers use an apodizing filter to impart a desired shape to the wavefront of the driving energy for causing the fusion reaction, in order to avoid hydrodynamic instability.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a laser plasma EUV light source for irradiating a target with laser light to plasmanize the target and extracting EUV light generated on that occasion, as output. This laser plasma EUV light source uses a platelike target in a size approximately equal to a focused diameter of the laser light, as the target. The target is ejected with a direction of a disc aligned, from a nozzle having a slit-shaped aperture. The target is conveyed on a gas stream. He (helium) gas is used in this example. Since the exterior of the nozzle is maintained in a high vacuum, the target ejected from the nozzle reaches an irradiation position with the laser light, while keeping its posture unchanged. In synchronism with the supply of the target, pulsed laser light from an Nd:YAG laser light source is focused by a lens to be applied onto the target. The spot diameter of the laser is the same as the diameter of the target, 1 mm, and the thickness thereof is not more than 1000 nm. Therefore, almost the entire target is plasmanized, while inhibiting generation of debris and enhancing conversion efficiency.
Non Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology using a long target acceleration mechanism of a linear sabot type and air gun type. Non Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology of a target acceleration mechanism of a sabot type.